


La Luna

by Tigressa101



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Phantasmos sees her shining and he is hopelessly in love. (Pre-Derivation)





	La Luna

Phantasmos leveled his gaze towards the small crowds of mechs and femmes who sat on the fields admiring the same view. Most just lied there huddled against a companion to prevent any chills while some flyer-based hid among the branches of the large trees that seemed content in sleep. Water-based rested among ponds as they searched the night sky too.

Most species on other planets only glanced at the sky as if it was nothing special but the thing was the night always held beauty even if it was nearly the same view each night and day. They were thankful for this sight so it never hurt to peer up at it and admire what they were chosen to see with their eyes than to simply glance at it like it wasn’t worth their time.

The moons of Kanjis danced across the sky slowly. One of them had their own set of purple asteroid rings which clashed with Kanjis’ larger bluish-green belts, creating a small streak of unusual coloring. The asteroids of course had crystals embedded in them which caused such colors but it was beautiful nonetheless. That’s how all of them were: elegant and beautiful in their natural ways. But the moons weren’t the only things visible that shined with such splendor. 

He quickly peered down again at the masses and surveyed how they lounged about until his optics rested on a pretty blend of light blue and grey sitting cross legged on a lone moss covered rock. She was La Hermosa Luna, “The Beautiful Moon”. Quite fitting considering she held a less common ability perceived to be a sub-category of the water-based. The ability to gain immense strength from basking under a moon’s glow as well as being able to take over its powers of rising waters and such. 

She sat peacefully, one might even say angelically. Her starlit optics burned bright enough to put even the real cosmos to shame. Her armor was not dazed by the hue of the moons, instead emphasizing her color scheme even more. 

Phantasmos admitted she was beautiful since the first day he met her but she wasn’t just beautiful physically, she was graceful even mentally with brass, brawn, and brains working in perfect harmony among her entire being. Not even his mother, Queen Kiara, was that perfect and that was saying something bearing in mind his carrier was known as the “Angel of Kanjis”. 

Her creators his family knew well. Her sire was the First Lieutenant of the Royal Guard and her carrier was the Councilmember in representation of Maunix, the district of a thousand lakes. He had met Luna the third time he went with his sire to meet her carrier again. It had been a bit awkward as both of them apparently shared the similar problem of being shy when acknowledging new people but as their parents talked business, they had time to associate. That hour was the game changer for him. Out of all the femmes and mechs of his age range he had encountered, she was the most understanding person he had ever met.

La Luna turned her helm a bit to glance at him and raised a brow with a sweet smile. Startled and turning quickly away, he realized he had been staring for too long. He nervously clicked his talons together trying to think of a plan or an excuse in case she asked about his gawking in the near future. But to his surprise, he heard someone walk over and sit beside him. Fearfully, he peered to his side.

There, smirking as if nothing gauche had just happened, Luna gazed upon the night sky again. “Beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

He froze when he heard her voice. It was like a heavenly tone had just bounded its way into his ears. To be fair, he had heard her sing too and that was one hell of an experience as well. Hesitantly, he peered up too and stuttered, “Uh…y-yeah, yeah! I-It’s…um…i-it’s pretty d-damn imp-p-pressive.”

Acting like she didn’t hear the nervousness in his vocals, she continued, “To think our planet is the comparative size of a micro-organism to the Universe we know being the size equivalent to an entire world still so mystical, so unexplored. Adventurous even, if one were to spend their complete life cycle navigating the stars for eternity and beyond. Perhaps even through death they would venture and never reach the end.”

She turned back to him with the still present soft smile and a raised brow, “How far would you go for someone you loved?”

Gulping, he gave a crooked face, “I-I-I…well, I would venture as long as I could go…for someone I loved. Surely one would have to be…um…quite heartless not to go after a family member or a spouse or…”

“Or me?” She grinned mischievously. 

If he could blush, his cheeks most likely would have burned as blue as their sun. 

Luna gave a warm chuckle, “Yeah, I know what you’ve been thinking about me recently. Us moon-based can read auras and energy fields better than most others. I find it flattering really.”

Phantasmos gave a confused simper, “Flattering?”

“Quite honestly, I never expected a high class prince such as you to consider finding a true love from a citizen class equivalent of a Councilmember’s daughter, which is of course me.”

The black and blue dragon returned a pleasant smile, “I’d rather be in love with someone with nothing to lose than to be in love with someone who has everything because the person who has nothing to lose is more adventurous, daring, knows how to handle the world as a whole and will often always move forward no matter what gets in the way. They are never grounded and I like people like that.”

La Luna nodded subtly, “I’ll admit, you are one of the few people I have ever met who don’t judge by looks or by class and considering you high empowering status that is saying something to the shock of many. I’m attracted to brains more so than any other aspect of a being because to me, the mind is the powerful embodiment of every single thing compressed into a cage. It takes a wise bot to realize the answers they search for may just be locked away among themselves.”

“Spoken like a true alchemist. So…are you interested in a date maybe? Get to know one another more?”

Phantasmos was a bit taken back when she rose to stand and simply peered down at him with the same glowing smirk, “Maybe. I’ll think on it but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh and it was nice to see you again, Mechanic.”

She then walked away without ushering another word but instead seemed to hum what sounded like a lullaby of sorts. 

The dragon prince whistled lowly to himself as she disappeared among the forest. Extremely bright, talented in her field, and gorgeous both mentally and physically, she was definitely a keeper, and any bot lucky to have her by their side he admitted he would be jealous of. She was the type of femme that should be treasured and hold the world in her palms, and he would gladly be the one to make the galaxy bow to her. 

He made a solemn oath in his mind to never take advantage of a girl like her, to never underestimate her abilities or talents, and to never stand above her. He probably wouldn’t have done any of those acts anyway but he wanted to make sure his processor got the idea embedded deep inside so when he grew older, he could remind himself in case he began slipping up among her. 

That was, of course, if they actually formed a relationship later on and kept it long enough. It was best, however, not to push forward like that at the moment. One step at a time would do him good. He couldn’t deny he was unquestionably in love though. For once, embracing his fall towards her was the best thing he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how their relationship started...not that any of you care. XD
> 
> Luna pretty much looks like a younger version of this: http://tigressa101.deviantart.com/art/La-Hermosa-Luna-648752872


End file.
